wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Sfinks lodowy/II/08
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Sfinks lodowy Daremne usiłowania. Liczne skrzynie z solonem mięsem, sucharami, mąką, herbatą, kawą, warzywem i krupami – oraz baryłki z winem, piwem i wódkami, zająwszy znaczny obszar na tarasie, uspokoiły nas w kwestyi pożywienia, które stanowczo mogło wystarczyć jeszcze dla wszystkich co najmniej na ośmnaście miesięcy. Jedynie brak wody słodkiej mógł nam dokuczyć, tę bowiem straciliśmy przez rozbicie zawierających ją baryłek, ustawionych na pokładzie. W każdym innym razie, strata podobna byłaby nad wyraz dokuczliwą i nie do powetowania, nam wszakże wyjątkowo brak ten nie miał zbytnio dać się we znaki, zważywszy ilość wszelkich innych napoi, oraz ważną okoliczność, że woda morska przechodząc ze stanu płynnego w stały, uwalnia się od wszelkich soli które zawiera, a które dla organizmu ludzkiego są niezdrowe. Dzięki więc temu warunkowi mieliśmy możność każdej chwili zaopatrzyć się w dostateczną jej ilość. Szczególniej zaś dobrą, słodką wodę, nietylko do gotowania ale i do picia, otrzymać można z wyższych odłamów gór lodowych, które utworzyły się nad poziomem morza z deszczów i wilgoci atmosferycznej. Kryształowo czysty, z lekiem zielonkawem zabarwieniem, lód taki odróżnia się od całej masy lodowca. I jakkolwiek właśnie góra na której spoczęliśmy, będąc przewróconą na dół dawnym swym szczytem, lodu takiego dostarczyć nie mogła, to z innych wymijających nas zwolna lodowców, nabrać go było można, bez zbytniego trudu i niebezpieczeństwa. Wprawdzie wyładowanie wszystkich ciężarów zabrało nam sporo drogiego czasu – nie żałowaliśmy go wszakże; szło tu bowiem nietylko o ulżenie Halbranowi w chwili spuszczenia go na dół, ale co ważniejsze, o bezpieczne umieszczenie zapasów żywności. Niepewna bowiem pozycya statku wśród lodowych łomów budziła poważne obawy, aby lada wstrząśnienie nie strąciło go do głębi morskiej, pozbawiając nas wszelkich środków do dalszej egzystencyi. – Niemniej też należało wziąść w szczególną opiekę jedyną łódź, która nam pozostała, a którą w danym razie Hearne ze swymi towarzyszami nie wahałby się pewno gwałtem czy podstępem zabrać. Ze wszelkim więc przyborem wioseł, masztów i żagli, kazał ją kapitan złożyć w obszernej grocie, znalezionej nieopodal Halbranu, do której wejścia strzegli, mianowicie w nocy, Dick Peters z Hurliguerlim na zmianę. W ciągu 19-go, 20-go i 21-go stycznia, dokonaną została podwójna praca około zniesienia ładunku i zdjęcia masztów, oraz założenia obozu przez rozbicie kilku namiotów, któreby dały schronienie przed wszelką nadejść mogącą niepogodą, jakiej zawsze obawiać się należy w tych stronach. Ponieważ ciepłe pożywienie jest ważnym warunkiem zdrowia, przeto Endirot przysposabiał nam jak dawniej, obiady na swej żelaznej kuchni, ustawionej pod jedną z dłuższych ścian lodowca. Tymczasem mimo bacznej uwagi zwróconej na Hearna, nie było mu można w ciągu tych kilku dni nic zgoła zarzucić. Czy surowa groźba kapitana sprowadziła tę zmianę, czy też zrozumiał, że od dobra ogółu i jego ocalenie zawisło, czy wreszcie obudziły się w nim lepsze instynkta, które bądź co bądź posiada ukryte w głębi swej duszy najgorszy nawet człowiek? Trudno wiedzieć; mimo jednak, że stał się nam w obecnem położeniu prawdziwie pożytecznym, zawsze z niedowierzaniem patrzałem na niego i tem szczerzej żałowałem, że człowieka tak zdolnego do każdej pracy, tak pojmującego w lot co i jak w danej chwili należało uczynić, nie zdobiła szlachetniejsza natura, któraby go też podnieść mogła do wyższego stopnia inteligencyi. Mówiąc o gorliwości Hearna, nie mogę pominąć czem był dla nas wszystkich w obecnem położeniu, nigdy niezmordowany Dick Peters. Pracując za czterech, odpoczywał zaledwie w krótkich chwilach posiłku, spożywając go zawsze, jak dawniej, na osobności, gdy nocą znowu zostawał najczęściej na straży. Od chwili wypadku z Halbranem, bodaj nie przemówił do mnie słowa; cóż zresztą mógłby mi powiedzieć, gdy zrozumiał zapewne równie dobrze jak ja, iż przepadła dla nas raz na zawsze nadzieja przedłużenia jeszcze tej nieszczęsnej wyprawy. Mimo też przyjaznego obejścia Marcina Holta, który go najchętniej wybierał do wspólnej pracy, on unikał go jak mógł, czego przyczynę rozumiałem teraz aż nadto dobrze – nieraz dreszcz zimny wstrząsał mem ciałem na samą myśl o wstrętnej scenie na Grampiusie. Nie wątpiłem też, że gdyby tajemnica którą mi metys powierzył, znaną była załodze, nieszczęsny ten człowiek stałby się przedmiotem istotnego prześladowania. Podczas utrudzającej czynności wyładowania Halbranu kapitan ze swym porucznikiem naradzali się nad sposobem spuszczenia go na morze. Zadanie to nie było wcale łatwo, zważywszy przeszkody i niebezpieczeństwo – oraz niezmierną pracę, którą należało o ile możności zmniejszyć. Nareszcie wykreślonym został plan wyżłobienia równej drogi, niby koryta odpowiedniego do wymiarów statku, a idącego nieco krętą linią od wierzchołka lodowca aż do jego podstawy; i gdy bosman z jedną partyą załogi kończył jeszcze znoszenie ciężarów, druga, pod wodzą Jem Westa, pracowała już z kilofami, łopatami i taczkami, rozbijając twarde masy płynącej góry lodowej. Płynącej?… Doprawdy, sam nie wiem dla czego posługuję się jeszcze tem wyrażeniem, skoro lodowiec stał nieruchomo niby drobna wysepka, podczas gdy tyle innych przepływało każdego dnia w naszem pobliżu, kierując się za prądem, ku południo-wschodowi. Więc aby Halbran razem z nim opuścił te strony, na to stanowczo liczyć nie było można, a nawet wątpliwem już mi się zdało, aby w ogóle prędzej czy później ruszył z miejsca. Tak upłynęły nam dnie aż do 24 stycznia. Powietrze było ciche i temperatura ciepła. Hardie, jako z zawodu stolarz okrętowy, zajął się głównie reperacyą żaglowca, i z rzeczywistą przyjemnością przypatrywałem się, jak szybko i z zręcznie dokonywał bądź to zatykania powstałych szpar, bądź umocnienia okuć i utwierdzenia spojeń. Odgłos też młotów i piły ginął dalekiem echem w pustej przestrzeni, wywołując głośniejsze krzyki i krakanie albatrosów, mew i petreli, które w przelocie zatrzymywały się krążąc w górze nad Halbranem. Łatwo pojąć, że ilekroć znaleźliśmy się teraz sami z Len Guy’em i Jem Westem, jedynym przedmiotem naszej rozmowy było obecne nasze położenie, oraz obmyślanie sposobów i środków do pożądanej zmiany. Porucznik był najlepszych myśli, ufając, że jeśli nie zajdzie jakaś nieprzewidziana przeszkoda, spuszczenie żaglowca udać się musi. Kapitana jednak dręczyły obawy niepowodzenia. Zresztą, chociaż nie rzekł ani słowa w tym przedmiocie, domyślałem się, ile moralnie kosztować go musiała niemożność dalszych poszukiwań, jak bolesną była mu myśl, że znajdując się zapewne, bardzo już blisko ukochanego brata i jego towarzyszy, zostawić ich jednak będzie musiał. Bo czyż rozumnem byłoby zapuszczać się dalej jeszcze; odsuwać się coraz więcej od Atlantyku – kto wie, czy nie na drugą aż stronę bieguna, opierając się jedynie na zwodniczych przypuszczeniach, znalezienia tam swobodnego przejścia na ocean Indyjski? Nie, zaprawdę, sama powaga odpowiedzialności za byt tych ludzi, nie dozwalała już dalszej, ryzykownej próby! Ja sam nie śmiałbym już teraz odezwać się głośno w tej sprawie, chociaż w rozmowie z Hurliguerlim nie tyle się krępowałem, chcąc też poznać jakie było jego zdanie. Często bowiem teraz, wiele częściej niż dawniej, przychodził poczciwy bosman po skończonej pracy dziennej na chwilkę pogawędki do niego namiotu, a rozmawialiśmy przyjacielsko, mając już wspólne różne wspomnienia. – Tak to, tak, panie Jeorling – rzekł raz mój stary gaduła – któż z nas myślał trzy i pół miesiąca temu, gdyśmy opuszczali Kerguelen, że znajdziemy się teraz zawieszeni na lodowcu, wśród tych przestrzeni. – Wówczas naturalnie nikt z nas nie brał na seryo wyprawy – rzekłem. – Wszakże, gdyby nie ten nieszczęsny wypadek, bylibyśmy do tej pory niezawodnie osiągnęli już nasz cel i podążali z powrotem… – Czy pan rozumiesz przez osiągnięcie celu odnalezienie naszych ziomków? – Nie inaczej! – Co do mnie, nie ufałem temu nigdy, panie Jeorling, jakkolwiek właśnie dla tej, a nie innej przyczyny, podjęliśmy trud podróży i koszta niezmierne. – Tak było rzeczywiście z początku, ale później, po zwierzeniach Petersa, los Artura Pryma… – Eh, wierz mi pan, wszystko to jedynie próżne złudzenia! I łatwiej już rozumiem, że poczciwy Peters zawraca sobie tem głowę, ale pan, panie Jeorling… – Mów co chcesz, bosmanie, ja jednak pewny jestem, że gdyby nie ta fatalna katastrofa, gdyby nie to zatonięcie u samego portu…. – Zostawiam panu tę wiarę, gdy ona ci miłą; mojem zdaniem wszakże, dalsza podróż już od Tsalal była tylko błądzeniem za czemś, czego dosięgnąć niepodobna, dla tej prostej przyczyny, że nie istnieje. Co nie przeszkadza wszakże, by obecne nasze położenie nie równało się zatonięciu, choć w każdym razie bardzo daleko od portu. I nieszczęście to powinniśmy przyjąć jako ostrzeżenie… – Ostrzeżenie, przed czem mianowicie? – zapytałem zdziwiony. – Przed zbytnią śmiałością, która nas ludzi pcha, byśmy gwałtem wydarli Stwórcy tajemnice, jakie Jemu podobało się ukryć przed nami. Tak jest, panie Jeorling: mnie się zdaje że postępujemy wbrew woli Boga, wkraczając w te niedostępne strony kuli ziemskiej, pragnąc dotrzeć do bieguna osi… – A jednak znajdujemy się od niego już tylko zaledwie o 60 mil… – Zważ pan jednak, że owe 60 mil równają się milionom całym, gdyśmy teraz pozbawieni możności ruchu. I jeśli spuszczenie żaglowca nie powiedzie się, zostaniemy skazani na przezimowanie, na jakie nie zgodziłyby się bodaj nawet same niedźwiedzie polarne. Nie rzekłszy słowa uczyniłem gest, na którym widocznie poznał się bosman. – Nie zgadłbyś też pan o czem ja teraz często myślę – rzekł po chwili. – O czemże takiem? – zapytałem. – O wyspach Kerguellen, jakkolwiek nie do nich zmierzamy. Wprawdzie w porze zimowej może tam trochę mróz dokuczyć, boć nie wielka istnieje różnica między tamtejszą temperaturą, a panującem zimnem na lądach położonych tuż u koła biegunowego. W każdym razie przecież niedaleko od nich do Przylądka: i jeśli zziębną ci członki, marny człecze, możesz tam spacerkiem dojechać i ogrzać się dowoli, nie lękając się trudności przeprawy przez lodowe zapory. Gdy tu, niech dyabli wezmą, siedzisz w lodowem więzieniu, i ani wiesz czy jego wrota zechcą się otworzyć, skoro staniesz u nich. – Powtarzam ci, bosmanie, że gdyby nie tak całkiem wyjątkowy wypadek, bylibyśmy niezawodnie odszukali zaginionych, mając jeszcze całe sześć tygodni do opuszczenia tych stref podbiegunowych. Bo przyznać musisz sam, wyjątkowe dotychczas powodzenie… – Eh, panie Jeorling, powodzenie dość wątpliwe… – Jakto, więc i ty zwątpiłeś? – Co pan chcesz, wszystko zużywa się na świecie!… I gdy wspomnę ziomka pańskiego, tego dzielnego Atkinsa, siedzącego spokojnie i bezpiecznie w swej oberży pod „Zielonym Kormoranem,” tam w dolnej sali, gdzie przywykłem wychylić kieliszek pokrzepiającego wisky w towarzystwie przyjaciół, nieopodal od kominka na którym wesoły palił się ogień, to mówię panu, że mię zazdrość bierze, i kto wie czy Atkins nie lepiej odemnie urządził swe życie… – Obaczysz jeszcze, Hurliguerly, bądź pewny, że obaczysz i Kerguellen, i Atkinsa, i jego oberżę! Tylko zlituj się, nie upadaj tak na duchu, nie daj się opanować zniechęceniu, bo jeśli ty zwątpisz teraz… – Oj, byłoby jeszcze pół biedy, gdybym ja tworzył tylko wyjątek… – Jakto, więc załoga?… – Niestety, znam gorzej odemnie usposobionych… – Czy Hearn rozpoczął na nowo podburzać? – Nie mogę powiedzieć, bym go na czem nagannem schwytał, choć go oczywiście nie spuszczam z oka. Ma się widocznie na ostrożności, wiedząc czem to pachnie; posądzam jednak, że mądry ptaszek zmienił taktykę i jeśli po nim wszystkiego można się spodziewać, to dziwi mię że Marcin Holt… – Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć, Hurliguerly? – zapytałem z niepokojem. – A no, jak się zdaje, oni obaj zostają teraz w przyjaźni. Hearne szuka towarzystwa Holta, a ten wcale nie krzywi się na niego… – Ależ bosmanie, Marcin Holt jest człowiekiem rozsądnym i spokojnym, dalekim bezwątpienia od posłuchania buntowniczych rad Hardiego. – I jabym tak sądził; niechętnie wszakże widzę ich obydwóch razem, bo to przebiegła sztuka ten Hardie, zdolny pochwycić w swe sieci zanim się kto opatrzy. A wie też pan o czem oni wczoraj rozmawiali? – Wiem zawsze jedynie to, co ty mi opowiesz, bosmanie. – Otóż udało mi się wczoraj pochwycić część ich rozmowy. Hardie mówił: Nie trzeba mieć o to żalu do metysa, panie Holt, że nie przyjmuje twych podziękowań i uprzejmości, bo jeśli jest to sobie zwierzę, posiada jednak trochę odwagi, czego dał dowód ratując pana. Choć nie zapominajmy też, że należał on niegdyś do załogi Grampiusa wraz z Nedem, bratem pańskim. – Co mówisz, bosmanie, on wspomniał o Grampiusie? – Tak panie. – I wymienił Ned Holta? – Najniezawodniej. – A cóż Marcin Holt na to? – Nie mogłem nigdy dowiedzieć się, odpowiedział, w jakich warunkach zginął mój nieszczęśliwy brat. Być może, iż został zamordowany w czasie buntu na okręcie, choć był to człowiek spokojnego umysłu… – Mów, mów bosmanie, co mówili dalej? – nalegałem żywo. – Smutne to dla ciebie rzeczy, panie Holt – odrzekł niby za współczuciem Hearne – słyszałem ja tam coś, że kapitan Grampiusa przez zbuntowaną załogę puszczony został na łodzi z dwoma marynarzami. Może brat pański był jednym z nich… ale dla czego nie pyta pan o to Petersa? on musi wiedzieć o wszystkiem. – Pytałem go już – zapewniał Holt – wszakże od tego człowieka niczego dowiedzieć się nie można. Nie wiem nic!… nic nie wiem!… – jęczał dziwnym swym głosem, chwytając się obiema rękami za głowę i uciekł coprędzej odemnie. – Cóż jeszcze?… powtórz wszystko, bosmanie! – nalegałem. – Nic już więcej nie słyszałem; w każdym razie myślałem zaraz powtórzyć to panu. – Czy cię to w czemkolwiek objaśnia? czy masz jakie podejrzenie? – badałem Hurliguerlego. – Myślę to tylko, iż Hardie pracuje nad jakimś złym planem, do którego tym czy innym sposobem chce sobie pozyskać Holta. Rzeczywiście, fakt ten przedstawił mi się tak samo i to bez najmniejszej wątpliwości. Dla czego jednak Hearne wspomniał Holtowi o Grampiusie, dla czego mówił mu o jego bracie? Czyżby tajemnica metysa mogła mu być znaną? Jakkolwiek mocno zaniepokojony, nie dałem tego poznać po sobie, zalecając jedynie bosmanowi baczniejszą jeszcze na wszystko uwagę. Co mię jedynie pocieszało, to nadzieja że położenie nasze wkrótce się zmieni; roboty bowiem postępowały tak szybko, iż w dwa dni później reperacya żaglowca była już ukończoną, a równocześnie też prawie wyżłobiono koryto, po którem Halbran miał być spuszczonym na wodę. Pod wpływem bowiem ciepła atmosferycznego lód zmiękł tak znacznie, iż praca ta nie przedstawiała zbytnich trudności. Linia koryta szła, stosownie do planu, łukowato z góry na dół, aby uniknąć zbyt gwałtownego zesunięcia się statku; w pewnych też odstępach urządzono w tym samym celu rodzaj hamulców jakkolwiek z mej strony, przez wzgląd na temperaturę, obawiałem się raczej że lód okaże się za mało śliskim. Oczywiście, wszystko co obciążać mogło tułów Halbranu, jak maszty, liny, żagle, kotwica i t. p., miały być dopiero. umocowane po spuszczeniu go na wodę – przezorność konieczna, jakkolwiek wymagająca parę dni czasu więcej. W poobiedniej porze 28 stycznia, ostatnie rozporządzenia kapitana dokonano zostały, poczem Len Guy udzielił całej załodze kilka godzin zupełnego odpoczynku, przy zdwojonej porcyi obiadowej dla każdego. Że zaś usposobienie ogólne było jaknajlepsze, nie żałowano też baryłek piwa, jako słuszną nagrodę za sumienną i spokojną pracę. Wszystko zapowiadało się jaknajlepiej. Halbran na morzu, znaczyło to samo co hasło do powrotu; choć dla mnie i dla Petersa było to ostatecznem, nieodwołalnem opuszczeniem Pryma. Tymczasem nocą temperatura podniosła się do + 11 stopni Cel., czyli do niebywałego dotychczas dla nas tu ciepła; to też jakkolwiek słońce zniżyło się już znacznie do horyzontu, lody topniały gwałtownie i tysiące strumieni spływało wzdłuż naszej góry. Mimo, że dopiero na dziesiątą godzinę rano naznaczył kapitan rozpoczęcie czynności spuszczenia statku, wszyscy prawie byliśmy w ruchu już o czwartej, tak niepokój spędził sen z naszych powiek. Biorąc w rachunek możliwe opóźnienie w skutek nieprzewidzianych przeszkód, liczyliśmy jednak, iż przed wieczorem żaglowiec będzie już na wodzie. Oczywiście, nikt nie mógł zostać w tak ważnej chwili bezczynnym; każdy też miał wyznaczone sobie stanowisko, by w razie potrzeby pchnąć statek naprzód, albo powstrzymać z pomocą podkładanych drągów, lub wiąz łozin szybkie jego zesuwanie. Po skończeniu śniadania o 9-tej godzinie, zadowolenie było tak ogólne, iż ludzie nasi nie mogli się powstrzymać od wychylenia po kieliszku wisky, a głośne „hura” wśród radosnych życzeń rozlegało się z obozowiska. Już niektórzy z gorliwszych doszli do statku, już nawet dojrzałem parę ludzkich postaci na pokładzie, gdy nagle straszliwy huk, niby grom z jasnego nieba, rozległ się w v powietrzu, a silne drzenie lodowca powaliło wielu na ziemię. Co za przerażający, co za okropny widok!… Chwila jedna tylko, a nie zapomnę jej nigdy w życiu! Oto jeden z olbrzymich łomów, między któremi uwiązł Halbran, oberwał się nagle i wraz z usunięciem tej podstawy, żaglowiec zachwiał się, potoczył… i pchany siłą swego ciężaru, począł zwalać się na dół… Dwóch ludzi: Rogier i Gratian, stojąc na pokładzie próbowali zeskoczyć. Nie było jednak czasu. Straszliwy upadek pociągnął ich z sobą… Tak jest, patrzałem na to z szeroko otwartemi oczami w niemem przerażeniu, jak gwałtownie skacząc z łomu na łom, przewalając się z boku na bok, zmiażdżywszy jednego z marynarzy, który nie zdążył usunąć się w czas na stronę, statek nasz połamany, rozbity nieledwie w części, runął wreszcie do morza, wyrzucając w górę wysoki strumień wody, u stóp naszego lodowca…